Saint Khron Amendiel, Apostate of Light ~ Hatred and Tyranny
Saint Khron Amendiel the Apostate of Light, Patron Saint Hatred and Tyranny A former Captain of Logan Sunstrider, the Aasimar once known as Zarichronael, betrayed his brothers in battle on the Field of Eternal Glory and in his wake, left a devastating path of destruction. Considered the first Aasimar to fall, Zarichronael became worn out of the eternal struggle and wanted a swift and destructive end to it. This line of thinking lead him down a dark path and eventually, he saw that the Forces of Light would refuse to conduct such a campaign. Pressing to end this Eternal War once and for all, he was chastised and ignored. This lead him to contact Valin Locke, if Logan and his Great Captains would not listen, then there was always another side that would do whatever it takes to win, and then the war would be over. Measures could be taken so the conflict would never flare to life again. Zarichronael fell from grace and is now known as Khron the Apostate of Light. Saint Khron now prefers to keep to the shadows, allowing his servants to carry out his intricate plans. On the rare occasion in which he appears to his followers, he takes the form of a shadowy Aasimar figure -- often bare-chested, sometimes wearing dark armor and a stylish black cloak streaked with white. He has no tolerance for failure and seldom thinks twice about submitting even a loyal servant to rigorous tortures to ensure complete obedience to his demanding, regimented doctrine. Though possessed of an unforgiving wrath when aroused, Saint Khron is slow to anger, existing in a perpetual state of controlled burn. Symbols and Books: Symbol: A Solar Eclipse with a sword running through it. Holy Books: Khron's Holy Book is called The Discipline of Victory and outlines strategies of subtlety and violence to gain power. * Serve none but Khron and Locke. Fear Them always and make others fear them even more than you do. * The Apostate of Light always strikes down those who stand against it in the end. * Defy Khron and die -- or in death find loyalty to him, for he shall compel it. * Submit to the word of Khron, since true power can only be gained through service to him. * Spread the hatred for the weak and unwillingly. It is the doom of those who do not follow him to let power slip through their hands. What Saint Khron Demands: Be unafraid to use immoral tactics and unthinkable violence to spread your influence and agenda. Hate those who would stand against you and conquer them. Bring them to heel and grind their will to stand against you. Only when their hatred for you is equal of yours to them, should you kill them. Torture, beatings, and calculated assassinations are acceptable means to and end. Most importantly, achieve positions of power within society, either through force or trickery, and to use that power to further the cause of hate, fear, destruction, and strife.